A New kind Of Fear
by thedevilscherub
Summary: Voldermort hasn't even taken over the world, this guy- he's got a hell dimension... and he's got a few new toys- namely Harry and Draco. This is bigger than anything they've ever faced....


A.N- Ok, This idea came out of no where, and it does need to be polished. If anyone is willing to be my beta I do need one. please review because I have tried several stories of this fashion and no one has taken interest, I need to know if its just the idea or if its the writing quality. It could be H/D slash I don't know yet, tell me your opinion in a review.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or hogwarts they belong to J.K Rowling, I am merely using them in my own plot.

"Sporadic jumping aroundness fun ! - and so it begins"

Bet you didn't know there was more than one hell. Yeah- the devils got competition. There are plenty of hell dimensions, they just don't come with pamphlets, after all what would be in them? Man eating monsters, torture chambers, fire, nightmares, demons... nothing exciting. Draco's thoughts on his current location enlightened him to know that he was a sarcastic bastard- oh wait he already knew that. Still, as sarcastic and cruel as he was he KNEW he didn't deserve this and the fact that the boy chained next to him actually agreed, meant he was 100% right. There was no way in hell(no pun intended) that Harry Potter would admit that if what he was in the middle of was not absolutely and horrifically inhuman and mentally damaging. Small Comfort.

Draco closed his eyes, he wished Harry was conscious, at least talking to him would keep away the images... the horrible flashbacks... the nightmares that constantly hovered around him waiting to attack like vultures taking every last scrap of what was left of his soul.

The Blond boy struggled kicked fought and screamed. Five figures in midnight black robes held him down, one came forward and gripped his face harshly with one long sharp nailed hand. His mouth was forced open, he desperately tried to swing his head to avoid the cup the held the liquid he did NOT want shoved down his throat. Once the liquid was inside of him, there would be no turning back, no return to humanity, and he had fought so hard so long, it couldn't end like this, his skull had been bashed in, bones snapped, limbs near twisted off, he was near broken but he would not go down with out a fight. His eyes were wide and he knew he was fighting a losing battle, as the crimson liquid slid down his throat Draco went limp and surrendered to the darkness that happily engulfed him tearing at his soul. Why him? He had just been minding his own business in the overly empty Malfoy manor trying very hard to believe his father was NOT in jail and his mother had NOT gone insane. The nights events were very clear in his mind.

Draco had been sitting in his fathers study staring at all the things that had led him by the hand down the path to destruction. The various book and instruments that had drawn his father in deeper and deeper into the dark arts giving him a master to enslave him. Draco was disgusted by the control Voldermort had held over his father, disgusted as his fathers weakness and fear, the strength and power was an illusion, as thin as paper, easy to see through, easy to destroy. Now as his father rotted away in Azkaban Draco re-evaluated everything he had been taught. The room hadn't been touched since his father had left. Even Draco did not know all of the secret compartments and hiding places the were tucked throughout the room.

It was late as night and one lone candle on the desk gave off a feeble light creating shadows that danced and writhed along the walls. He had sent the bothersome house elves away, the only reason they were still at the manor was because without them he would really truly be alone, and then he would have no choice but to face reality. He was deep in his thoughts so he was caught off guard by the intruder. The Manor was so heavily protected it was next to impossible for anyone to get in so he was surprised to find someone who had snuck in without his knowledge. He didn't have time to ponder it however as whoever ...or whatever had gotten in rendered him unconscious without so much as a blow, a movement, or even an uttered word.

The dark figure picked up the unconscious boy with no effort and vanished from the Malfoy Manor, from Britain, from Earth, from the whole dimension itself.

He couldn't wait to play with his new toy. He considered himself a collector of sorts, he loved to browse through dimensions and find humans who interested him, or who he thought would put up a good fight. He also loved to experiment as well, creating was he referred to as hybrids. He was able to make extremely powerful creatures and still control them, after all he did rule over a hell dimension filled with demons, and he was looking forward to playing with Draco Malfoy.

Draco had caught on to the pattern quite early on. Torture, experiment, repeat, quite simple really. Each time he was broken a little more, and by now he wasn't sure what he was. He knew he had some vampire in him because he was dependent upon blood, something his captor used against him very often. He could also extract black bat like wings from his back, these were purely there because as his captor put it they were "fun to install". Meaning they had sliced Draco's back open and laughed as he had screamed in pain watching as the new appendages had formed, slowly and painfully.

He couldn't even count all the ways his captor had tortured him. He had bonded him to a muggle girl so that her blood was the only blood he could drink, and he had a constant longing for her. Even the powerful Harry Potter couldn't defeat this... and no one would ever know. As far as he knew absolutely no time had passed back in their dimension and so no one had a clue they were gone. They could be here forever and no one would even realize.


End file.
